Studying Confusion
by Emilisa
Summary: How long can mello stay hidden from Near? Deathnote oneshot


Studying Confusion

"God I need a hobby!" Mello blurted to no one unparticular, seeing as he was alone he still felt like he was in a crowd of people. He had been studying in the library of the school of succors' for hours, not really studying just getting more and more frustrated by the minute. He had already read all this stuff but he'd memories enough homework for two days if it meant getting away from Near, that kid was up his butt twenty four-seven always on about some mindless junk. Once Near was convinced that the school's pet fish that had died two months ago was hiding in the tank of the bathroom toilet.

Ever since the day Near witness the flushing of the fish it been hell for Mello, since he shared a room with the brat Mello was the one Near woke up ever y night. Near would be shaking with fear and the urgency to pee, of course id be pissed but knowing he'd just stand their quivering Mello would sigh and roll out of bed. To tell you the truth it wasn't the walking ten steps to the bathroom that was bad, it was the waiting for him to gather enough courage to sit on the toilet (he hadn't figured out the "standing up" thing yet. A warm breeze from the open window of the library rustled Mello's hair and also making the pages of his notebook turn, the breeze flipped to a page that had little drawings that Mello had been doodling a while ago.

' I'm always getting lectured about zoning out in my study's ' he thought with a smirk, a little cartoon chocolate bar he had drawn made his stomach rumble causing him to sit upright in his chair. With a happy sigh he closed his notebook and scooted his chair back, "Well better get some food if I going to keep up this hiding thing" he muttered taking the steps two at a time he found his way to the kitchen in no time. Swaggering in the room he almost turns tails and walked back out when he saw who was sitting on the floor opening a box of some kind.

Near was too absorbed in his work to notice Mello fuming in the kitchen doorway, ripping at the tape that held his new toy inside he gasped with happiness when it slid out of it toy prison. ' I can do this, I can do this, I'm going to slip past him unnoticed avoiding what I KNOW he's going to say' Mello planned carefully thinking even his thoughts would give him away. Nears back was to the cabinet that held all the sweets with Mello was craving, stretching with all his might he got his fingertips to flick open the corner of the cabinet, sending it squeaking open. ' Near didn't even budge-hum that must be a really nice to—"

"Why are you sneaking around like that"? Near whispered with his little soft voice, not even turning around to fully voice the question. " SHIT!" Mello spluttered, looseing his footing he crashed to the floor. Knowing he was caught in the act Mello just lay there, wondering why he even bothered anymore, hell you can't even crunch a chip around that kid, Near smirk and scooted on his butt until he was facing the crumpled Mello, Holding his new toy train WAY to close to Mello face, Mello waited for Near to say something but Near just kept on smiling and staring.

It was creeping him the hell out.

"What?" he hissed hoping this little "chat" would end soon? "My new train finally arrived in the mail this morning, I tried to find you but the teacher said you were studying. But seeing as you're not studying any more you can pla-"Mello's face lost its color, all the annoyance he had toward Near came swirling up inside of him until he couldn't keep it in "NO NO NO! I REFUSE TO FALL INTO YOUR LITTLE MIND TRICK GAMES, SO GO FIND A YOURSELF A NICE FUCKING PUSHOVER TO MALIPULATE!" He gushed letting his bottled up thoughts out of their prison.

Near sat wide eyed pulling his toy back in his lap, but then he smiled sending Mello for a loop. " I was going to say " help me take the rest of the toy set up to our room" but seeing as you object already I'll just go ask someone else" he whispered , standing up he made to walk out of the room but stop when he got to the door way. Turning around he took one last look at the flabbergasted Mello still on his back on the floor "you know Mello you're too uptight you need a hobby" smirking near walked out. Sputtering Mello sat up shaking his head in disbelief, with a sigh he heaved himself to his feet, thinking "nope- I'm never going to get away from that kid.


End file.
